Love can Last
by Miko in training
Summary: Song fic. threesongs from High School Musical 2 and a story of Inuysha and Kagome.. story better then summery so please read and review..  i decided to also have a few one shots in it cause they are all love oneshots and some have songs from HSM. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya people this is a new song fic so I hope you like it. I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it now untie me!!!**

**Chapter 1: Gotta Go My Own Way!**

Kagome ran for the well. Her tears were getting in her eyes making it harder to see. _'I can't do this any more. I have to leave. He has Kikyo. He doesn't need me.'_

She reached the well when a red figure stood in her way.

"Where are you going Kagome?!" Inuyasha said concerned and angry.

"Home, Inuyasha. Where I belong. I full-filled my promise to stay by your side and we defeated Naraku the Shikon no Tama is complete and I have no reason to stay here." Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha began

"No Inuyasha."

Kagome:  
Inuyasha, listen

Kagome:

I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about us, doesn't seem right... these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan, is always rearranged.

It's so hard to say,  
But I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha her tears running down her face but she doesn't care.

Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up, and I watch them fall, every time.  
Another color turns to grey.  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away.

I'm leaving today  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Inuyasha looks deeply into her eyes looking for any hope of her staying

Inuyasha:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Kagome gives him a sturn look.

Kagome:  
what about trust?

Inuyasha:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you.

Kagome:  
What about me?

Inuyasha:  
What am I supposed to do?

Inuyasha puts a hand to her cheek to whip the tears away.

Kagome:  
I gotta leave but I'll

both:  
miss you

Kagome lead, Inuyasha ad-libs:  
Sooo...I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(Inuyasha: why do you have to go?)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.

Inuyasha holds her to him tightly.

(Inuyasha: trying to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
(Inuyasha: I want you to stay)  
I gotta go my own way.

I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
(inuyasha: what about us?)  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
(Inuyasha: try to understand)  
We might find a place in this world someday.  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Kagome gets out of Inuyasha's hold on her and goes to the well

I gotta go my own way

Jumping in the only thing left to be heard was...

I gotta go my own way

Inuyasha looks at the well. Feeling lost the beads that were once around his neck are now gone. Kagome had removed them when he held her. He couldn't get through the well even if he tried now. Feeling defeated he walks over to the well and curls up in a ball and falls asleep. A single tear running down his cheek.

**Thats it... for now.. I did say this was Chapter 1 which means there is more so I hope you enjoy it. please review and tell me what you all think. ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is here so i didn't make you wait long : ) all right I don't Own Inuyasha so can some one untie me!!! I have to eat. I'm hungrey!!!**

**Chapter 2: Bet on it.**

Miroku went looking for Inuyasha and Kagome that night. When he went to the well he found a curled up Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Miroku asked

"No Miroku, I'm not. I feel like my heart has been ripped into a million peices and I have no will to live any more." Inuyasha said in a defeated and chocked voice.

"What happened? Where is Lady Kagome?"

"She went home Miroku. She's not coming back." Inuyasha said through chocked sobs.

"Inuyasha, Go talk to her." Miroku suggested.

"I can't Miroku, or haven't you noticed I no longer have the ability to cross over time." Inuyasha said sitting up.

"The neckless is gone? Why did Kagome want to go home in the first place?" Miroku asked

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said simply

"I see." Miroku looked down at the hanyou with slight wonder and anger. "So Inuyasha. Who do you choose? Kikyo or Kagome?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha said stopping his crying.

"Well if I were you I would choose Kagome!" Said a female voice from behind Miroku.

"Sango?" Miroku asked

"Kagome loves you Inuyasha." Sango said angrily

"But Kikyo?" Inuyasha said

"Didn't you full-fill your promise to her?" Miroku asked

"I think." Inuyasha said sitting on the side of the well.

"YOU THINK?!" Sango yelled at him.

"Sango please calm down." Miroku pleaded. "Come on lets get back to the village and eat dinner."

Sango and Miroku left and Shippo came up to Inuyasha with a letter for him.

"It's from Kagome. She told me to give it to you when you got back." Shippo hopped off of Inuyasha's leg and went back to the village.

Inuyasha opened the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_If you are reading this it means that I free you from your promise to protect me. You no longer have to listen to my voice or complain that I'm always late. After all I am just your shard detector. You have Kikyo. I'm happy for you, really. I just wanted to tell you before I left you forever that I love you Inuyasha. I always have. Ever sence I saw your little dog ears and golden eyes. I love everything about you. In the hut there is a loose board that I found one day. It's under the window. You can't miss it. Under that board is a small box. In the box I leave to you and Kikyo the Shikon no Tama. Live a happy life with your love Inuyasha. All I want for you is to be happy. So tell everyone I say good-bye and tell Sango I broke her favorite brush and that I'm sorry I didn't tell her. Shippo, I left a small bag of candy next to the jewel give it to him. Miroku, to keep his promise to Sango. She loves him dearly. Good-bye Inuyasha live a happy life with Kikyo and know that I will always love you._

_Love always, Kagome _

Inuyasha stared at the letter for what seemed hours. He could see and smell tears all over the letter. He slowly got up from the well's lip and headed for the hut.

Walking in he didn't even look at the group. He just put the letter on the ground around them and headed for the window. Finding the loose board he got the box and candy. Handing the candy to Shippo and ruffling his hair a little as he passed. Walking back out he didn't look at anyone.

Walking around he started thinking about his heart and what everyone was telling him. His mind was going to overload soon if he didn't do something. Thinking about the letter again he stops and looks up at the moon that was now rising. He starts singing a song that he remembers listening to once.

Everybody's always talkin' at me  
Everybody's tryin' to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'  
I need to count on myself instead

Inuyasha grips the jewel tightly

Did you ever  
Lose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever  
Get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go  
Did you ever not know

Looking to the moon Inuyasha looks to the forest and starts walking again

I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am  
I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth takin'  
Should I question every move I make  
With all I've lost, my heart is breakin'  
I don't wanna make the same mistakes

Did you ever  
Doubt your dream will ever come true  
Did you ever  
Blame the world but never blame you  
I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop  
That's who I am (Who I am)

I'll give it all I got  
That is my plan (That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost  
You know you can (You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga and transforms it. He begins cutting down trees to let out his frustration.

Oh, hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Oh, Hold up

A tree falls in the river. Inuyasha picks it up and throws it. Looking at his reflection he starts thinking again. Realizing that he has choosen and he needed her.

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own  
It's such a scary place  
Ooh  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do  
Is believe

Getting up he runs back to the God Tree

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop till I get my shot  
That's who I am  
That is my plan  
Will I end up on top again  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet On Me)  
I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

At the God Tree Kikyo is standing there waiting for him.

"Inuyasha. Have you finally made things right in your mind?" Kikyo asked

"Yes Kikyo, I have." Inuyasha said not moving.

"My dear Inuyasha. So you have choosen to come to hell with me." Kikyo said still coldly but with a smile on her face.

"No Kikyo! I have choosen but it isn't you. I choose to live Kikyo. I choose to live with the one I love."

"But how can I live again Inuyasha? I am dead and this is my second chance at life. I can not come to life a third time." Kikyo said surprised.

"I know this Kikyo. I never said I chose you. I said the one I love. That woman is not you Kikyo. I love Kagome with all my heart. I no longer wish to be with you Kikyo. I return you to your after-life. Find happiness Kikyo." With that Inuyasha shatters Kikyo's clay body and contains her remains in a jar.

A single soul is left. It slowly flots to the well. Inuyasha follows it holding the Shikon no Tama in his hand. _'I'm coming for you Kagome wether you want me to or not!'_

The soul went through the well and Inuyasha followed it.

**Ok next chapter will be up soon. please review and tell me what you think.. ja ne!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter people and I love this song so I hope i do well with it enjoy and tell me what you think at the end!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! SOMEONE UNTIE ME!!!**

**Chapter 3: Everyday**

Inuyasha makes it through the well and goes to the door instead of Kagome's window.

As he makes his way to the house he can smell that Kagome is the only one home.

Walking to the door he lightly knocks and waits for Kagome to open it. A few weeks ago he had taken her cd player and was listening to a few of her songs one of which he had memorised.

As Kagome opened the door she saw Inuyasha standing there with golden eyes lighted by the setting moon.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't get through now?!" Kagome said worriedly.

She starts rammbling and finally Inuyasha puts a clawed finger to her mouth to silence her and calmly begins to start singing.

[Inuyasha  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can

Inuyasha removes his hand

[Kagome  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back

[Inuyasha  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

[Inuyasha and Kagome  
Because this moment's really all we have

[Inuyasha  
Everyday  
of our lives,

[Kagome  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Kagome huggs Inuyasha

[Inuyasha  
Gonna run

[Inuyasha and Kagome  
While we're young  
and keep the faith

[Inuyasha  
Everyday

[Inuyasha and Kagome  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

[Kagome  
Take my hand;

[Inuyasha  
together we  
will celebrate,

[Kagome  
celebrate.

[Inuyasha and Kagome  
Oh, ev'ryday.

Inuyasha leads her to the god Tree

[Kagome  
They say that you should follow

[Inuyasha  
and chase down what you dream,

[Kagome  
but if you get lost and lose yourself

[Inuyasha  
what does is really mean?

[Kagome  
No matter where we're going,

[Inuyasha  
it starts from where we are.

[Kagome, Inuyasha and Kagome  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
[Inuyasha and Kagome  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday  
of our lives,  
[Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
[Inuyasha and Kagome  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Everyday  
[Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Kagome  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
[Kagome  
Oh, ev'ryday

[Inuyasha  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

[Kagome  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
[Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Kagome  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

[Inuyasha  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
[Kagome  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
[Inuyasha  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
[Inuyasha and Kagome  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!

Kagome's mother, Grandfather, and brother souta show up and hear Inuyasha and Kagome singing together, quite well I might add and join in cause they know the song.

[Kagome's mom, Grandpa and Souta  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

[Kagome  
Ev'ryday!

Inuyasha leans his forehead on Kagome's and whispers so only Kagome can hear him.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

"Kagome will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked still underneath the God Tree.

"Yes Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinns at her and picks her up by her hips and twirl her around. Slowly bringing her down and kissing her.

**Thats it people!!! I hope yuo enjoyed it : ) tell me what you think by pushing that little purple botton there!!! I'm free!!! someone untied me. Thank you. Who are you? **

**: your worst nightmare! (grins evilly)**

**Miko: (laughs nerviously) well thank you all the same but I must be going now.. please review and tell me if you like!!! But right now, HELP!!! (runs away) **


	4. Fabulous

**A short Song fic for Kagome and Inuyasha. Who I don't won by the way. So please tell me what you think.**

**Fabulous!**

Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way out. When Kikyo the class whore came up to them.

"Hi Inuyasha! Bitch." Kikyo said coldly to Kagome.

"What do you want Kinky-hoe?" Kagome asked

"I only wanted to ask Inuyasha if he could fill in for my partner. Just for today. My partner for the talent show is sick today and I need someone good to fill in for him. I need to practice so could you help me please Inu-baby?!" Kikyo asked giving a puppy look.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back at Kikyo. "Fine, but only if Kagome watches I'm not going any where without my girlfriend." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Fine the bitch can watch just come on I need to practice before I go to cheerleading practice." Kikyo said pulling him into the gym.

"Good you found him. Now lets get started we have ten minutes till cheerleading practice starts." A girl with light brown hair said.

"Yeah we need to hurry if we want to stay on the squad." A black girl with curly dark brown hair said.

"So lets get started already!" A red head said.

"Right come on Inuyasha. The bitch has to stay in the audience so lets get on stage." Kikyo said pulling Inuyasha along.

Music started and everyone got to their places.

Kikyo starting:

Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me? Thank You.  
Iced tea imported from England  
Lifeguards imported from Spain  
Towels imported from Turkey  
And turkey imported from Ma-ia-iane

Kikyo and Inuyasha:  
We're gonna relax and renew,

Kikyo:  
You go do!

I want fabulous  
That is my simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
I need something inspiring to help me get along  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong? 

Kikyo turns to each of her friends and Inuyasha.

Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops  
Where is my pink prada tote  
I need my tiffany hair band  
And then I can go for a float

Inuyasha and Kikyoettes:  
It's summer like never before

Kikyo:  
I want more! 

Kikyo looks at Inuyasha with lustful eyes. Kagome sees and doesn't like where this is going.

Inuyasha and Kikyoettes:  
She wants fabulous  
That is her simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash

Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling  
She's got to have fabulous everything

Inuyasha and Kikyo:  
Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect for

Kikyo:  
ME!

She grabs the front of Inuyasha's shirt and looks him in the eyes then releases him

Inuyasha:  
She wants fabulous  
That is her simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong

Kikyo:  
This won't do, that's a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need

I need FABULOUS!  
I want FABULOUS!  
Bring me FABULOUS!

Kikyoettes:  
Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and a fabulous smile 

Turns and walks up to Inuyasha coming up close to him.

Kikyo:  
Oh, I like what I see,  
I like it a lot

Kikyoettes:  
Is this absolutely fabulous?

Inuyasha:  
Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous? 

Kikyo leans in and kisses Inuyasha. Kagome runs out the auditoriam. 

Kikyo:   
Absolutely...

Inuyasha went after Kagome

NOT!

Kagome ran all the way to the park and hid under the trees in the woods.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! Please Kagome come out I need to talk to you!" Inuyasha followed Kagomes scent all the way to the park. He finally found her crying under their favorite tree in the park. The Goshinboku.

"Kagome." Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Don't Inuyasha. I saw the way you looked at her. You like her. So why don't you be with her." Kagome cried.

"Kagome I don't like her. Not one bit. I still taste her and frankly I feel like I'm going to be sick." Inuyasha said sitting down next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I'm not blind and I'm not stupid. I know when your lieing." Kagome said still not looking at him.

"How can you, when you won't even look me in the eye Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's chin and pulling it tords him.

Kagome had hurt and tears in her eyes but all Inuyasha had in his eyes was concern and honesty.

Kagome cried harder into his chest. "Shh. Kagome. It's alright. It will take a lot more to take me away from you. I love you to much to let you go that easily." Inuyasha said holding Kagome to him tightly to try and calm her.

Kagome calmed down and looked up at Inuyasha. "You know I hate to say it but Kinky-hoe was right about one thing." Kagome said as Inuyasha wiped her tears away.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked

"You ARE fabulous!" Kagome said snuggling into Inuyasha and sharing a single kiss with him.

**Ok thats it. Review please. I really want to know what you all think of it. **


	5. That's when I'll stop loving you

**I know that I said it was just the three chapters but i decided to make a few different ones so there's going to be a few random songs and stories in this fic tell me what you think about them okay... thanks!!! I don't own Inuyasha!!! This is just a oneshot that has a love song in it so enjoy!!!**

**That's When I'll Stop Loving You!**

Kagome was home again 'cause Inuyasha and her had another fight. Kikyo was dead and Inuyasha had told her he loved her! That was the happiest she has felt in a long time. Now the fight was over stupid shit.

Kagome was at her computer that her grandfather had gotten her for Christmas. She was talking to a pen pal in the United States. Kagome had told her all about Inuyasha but left out the feutal era and the well.

Kag892- Can you beleive him he just gets me so mad i think he does it on purpose just to see my reaction.

USgirl653- im sure he loves you if he opoligizes all the time.. from what you've told me about him he sounds really sweet but in a bad boy kind of way... way HOT... you know if you don't want him just give me his e-mail and I'll talk to him. He sounds like a real catch :-D

Kag892- oh hes a catch all right... you know he said he loved me last week... now its like all i am is a play thing... like i don't have any feelings

Kagome had to stop cause her mother called her down stairs.

Kag892- brb ma needs me for something.

USgirl653- k

Kagome left her room and went down stairs for a little while to see what her mother needed. Inuyasha opened her window and walked over to the computer to see what she was doing. _'Is that really what Kagome thinks? Oh Kagome... but who is she telling this to?'_ Inuyasha sat down at the desk and started talking under Kagome's e-mail name. Kagome had taught him how to use the computer when she first got it.

Kag892- who is this?

USgirl653- who do you think this is Kags?

Kag892- I'm not Kagome. names Inuyasha.

USgirl653- OH just who i wanted to talk to.. how are things and did Kagome let you in?

Kag892- fine and her mother did she doesn't know that im here

USgirl653- i see so lets make this quick so she doesn't find you and you get into more trouble... you seem to really love Kagome just as much as she loves you.. so why do you treat her so badly?

Kag892- what's it to you?!

USgirl653- uh shes my friend and i care about her!!!

Kag892- fine... i love her more then life it's self but because of my hard past i don't let anyone know how im feeling.. you tell kagome this and i will hunt you down got that!!!

USgirl653- just as long as your being honest.. i suggest that you let kags in Inuyasha.. she can heal any wound that you have.. you don't have to hide your feelings from her

Kag892- yeah i know.. it's just so hard to tell her how i feel i don't want to make the same mistake with Kagome as i did with Kikyo

USgirl653- oh kinky-hoe.. yeah me and kags have had a few discusions about her

Kag892- don't get me wrong kikyo is kind but she wanted me to change where kagome loves me for me.. i'm afraid that if i ask her what i want that she will reject me :-(

USgirl653- what do you want to ask her?

Kag892- to marry me

USgirl653- -girly squeal- OMG MARRY HER!!! YAY!!! OMG i have a song here that just might help you out omg omg omg kags is sooooo lucky!!!!

Kag892 -yeah hey Kagome is coming send that song and have her listen to it. ill be in the room so i can ask her after all right.

USgirl653- all right!!!

Kagome walked back into her room and saw Inuyasha with his eyes closed and sitting on her bed looking asleep. _'I wonder why Inuyasha's here? Oh well better tell her I'm back.'_ Kagome walked over to the computer and started talking again egnoring the conversation above.

Kag892- hey back.. Inuyasha's here.

USgirl653- really? hum I wonder what he's doing there. OMG i just found the greatest song ever here listen to this!!!

Kagome got an e-mail and opened it. Inside was a letter with the title That's When I'll Stop Loving You! It was a music video. _'All right I'll bite.' _Kagome opened the music video and listened to it.

When winter comes in summer  
When theres no more forever  
Yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop loving you  
I'm sure you've heard these words before  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end  
And a broken heart is scared of breaking again  
But you've gotta believe me  
I'll never leave you  
You'll never cry long as I am there  
And I will always be there  
You will never be without love

When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
Oh you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop loving you yeah

As long as sunlight lights the sky  
Light of love will be found in these eyes of mine (these eyes of mine)  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one, I'll ever give this heart to  
What I'm trying to say is, nothing will change this (ahh..)  
There'll be no time you won't find me there (find me there)  
Cause I will always be there  
You will always have all my love

When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever (yeah)  
When lies become the truth (ohhhh)  
Well you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop loving you

And when this world doesn't turn anymore  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
Til then I'm gonna to be by your side  
Gonna be loving you forever  
Every day of my life

Ohh..baby..

Well you know then baby  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop lovin'

That's when I'll stop loving you

When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth (truth... yeah)  
Well you know then baby,  
That's when I'll stop lovin'  
That's when I'll stop loving you (ohh..)

When winter comes in summer (yeah)  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I'll stop loving (well you know then baby)  
That's when I'll stop loving you

That's when I'll stop babe  
I'll stop babe  
Loving you

Kag892- wow now if only Inuyasha could tell me that himself

USgirl653- -giggles- turn around!!!

Kag 892- What are you talking about?

USgirl653- JUST TURN AROUND!!!

Kagome turned around and found Inuyasha sitting like a dog right in front of her. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, the song that we just listened to, speaks from my heart and it gave me the courage to ask you one thing that has been on my mind." Inuyasha said looking Kagome in the eye.

"What is that?" Kagome asked looking at him. Unaware of the small audience behind her door and the one that put up a small web cam screen on her computer.

"Kagome Higurashi. Will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked sitting on one knee and pulling out a small red velvet box with a large ring inside of it.

Kagome was shocked. Staring at the ring for a good few minutes Kagome finally responded but nearly yelling, "OMG! YES! Inuyasha I would love to marry you!" Kagome leaped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

There was cheering coming from the computer and the doorway. Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away from each other slightly and blushed.

Inuyasha placed the ring on her finger and kissed her again. Still hearing the cheering coming from all around them.

**This is the end of this oneshot.. there may be more later so tell me what you think!!! please review.. i need them!!!**


	6. Kiss and Broken Road

**Heres another one enjoy... I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did though. : )**

**Summery:** Kagome and Inuyasha haven't told eachother they love the other. Kagome's friends invite them for a night out at a teen Karaoke bar to sing. Little did they know that all the two needed was a song or two.

**Kiss and Broken Road**

Kagome and Inuyasha were in Kagome's era getting supplies. Kagome was currently on the phone talking to Yuka, Eri and Ayumi.

"Guys, I can't really hang out right now. Inuyasha's here and I don't want to leave him alone with my brother and mother." Kagome told them.

"Come on Kagome. We haven't seen you in forever. Bring him along. We're going to the karaoke bar. We could find out if he can sing." Yuka said "Please Kagome." Eri and Ayumi said together.

"Hold on I will ask him." Kagome said putting down the phone and walking into the livingroom. "Inuyasha? Do you want to come to a karaoke bar with me?" Kagome asked

"Sure." said Inuyasha not taking his eyes off the game.

Kagome sighed and went back into the kitchen. "Alright guys we will meet you there in half an hour. See you soon." Kagome hung up the phone and walked into the livingroom and watched Inuyasha win the game.

"One more time Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"Sorry Souta Inuyasha and I have to get ready to go to the karaoke bar." Kagome said

"Yeah sorry kid. So what is a karaoke bar anyways?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome anime sweatdroped. "Souta could you tell Inuyasha what a karaoke bar is while I go and get changed?" Kagome asked as she headed up the stairs.

"Sure thing Kagome." Souta turned to Inuyasha and smirked. "Inuyasha, have you ever sung before?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha shook his head no.

Souta's grin got wider. "Well then Inuyasha. You better hope you know how to sing cause thats what you do at a Karaoke Bar. You sing in front of people. Mainly your friends, or in this case Kagome's friends." Souta explained.

Inuyasha's face went pail. Kagome choose that moment to come down the stairs in a red tank top, black jean pants and nice black shoes with a low heil.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Nothing. What do you want me to change into?" Inuyasha asked getting up.

"I left your outfit on the bed. Go up and change." Kagome went into the kitchen to get a glass of water while she waited for Inuyasha.

A few minutes later Inuyasha came down waring a red t-shirt, jeans and red sneakers. "Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah. Lets go. We'll be back later Souta. I left a note for mom so go to bed soon." Kagome said as she left.

As Inuyasha and Kagome reached the teen karaoke bar. Inuyasha flatened his ear to his head. Kagome just saw the movement and stopped imediatly. "Inuyasha your ears." Kagome warned. She grabed a scarf from her purse, it just happened to be black, and put it on his head to hide his ears. "There. Now no one will see them. I don't want you being called names cause of them." Kagome said petting where the ears should be.

"Thanks Kagome. I was just going to keep them down but the scarf helps." Inuyasha said quitely.

"Your welcome." Kagome said before their moment was ruined by three girls yelling Kagome's name.

"KAGOME!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi said at the same time.

"Hey guys." Kagome called back to them.

"Hey Inuyasha." Yuka, Eri and Ayumi said as they got closer.

"Hey." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Come on we have a room for about two and a half hours." Eri said as they headed for the door.

They reached the front and got a key and went to the room. It was large and had a few stooles in there as well.

"So who wants to go first?" Yuka asked.

"Why not you Yuka. You were the one to ask." Kagome said saving both her and Inuyasha.

"Alright. What should I sing?" Yuka asked

This went on for about five minutes before she finally picked a song.

The night went on like that till they had about half an hour left. Kagome and Inuyasha still hadn't sung anything.

"Alright Kagome. It's your turn. What do you want to sing?" Eri asked as she looked through the list.

"I don't want to sing thanks." Kagome said

"You have to sing at least one song Kagome so what song? If you don't choose one I will choose one for you." Eri said sternly.

"Alright fine. Choose one. If I choose we will be here all night." Kagome got up on the small stage and watched Eri as she choose the song. Kagome looked at the words and then at Eri with dagers aimed in her direction. Eri was so dead after she was done. The music began and Kagome took a deep breath. (a/n: Kagome, (Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.) ok you all get it lol alright on with the story)

Kiss the girl

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala

Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

Inuaysha was shocked, two reasons. Kagome basicly told him to kiss her and she could sing really well.

"I can't beleive you three did that." Kagome scolded her so called friends.

"Come on Kagome. It wasn't all that bad. I mean did you see his face while you were singing? He was shocked out of his mind." Yuka said

They didn't see Inuyasha walk over to the box and pick out a song.

The girls were off the stage and bickering. When the music started the girls went quite and Inuyasha began to sing to Kagome. Never taking his eyes off of her.

I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home

Into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you.

Inuyasha got off the stage and went to sit on a stool. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and just stared at him with wide eyes. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi left the room for a few minutes so the couple could have some privice.

"Inuyasha? Did you mean what you sang just now?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything but he nodded his head as he looked at the wall away from Kagome. "Did you?" Inuyasha asked still not facing her.

"Uh.. gulp well yes I did." Kagome said. "And my friends knew that all too well."

Kagome said sitting next to him. Inuyasha turned to her and looked into her eyes.

The three girls peaked inside.

Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kagome. Kagome slowly closed her eyes as Inuyasha got closer to her. As his lips touched Kagomes both their eyes were closed and Kagome pressed hers to his. As the kiss went pass two minutes Inuyasha licked her lip begging for entrence. She granted it. It was an all out tonge war and Kagomes friends were enjoying the little show that was before them. Inuyasha finally won the tonge war and they slowly broke apart.

They looked into each others eyes and smiled at one another.

"DAMN!!!" Kagome's friends said at the same time.

Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked as they saw all of Kagome's friends looking at them.

"What?" Kagome asked

"YOU TWO WERE MAKING-OUT FOR TEN MINUTES!!!" they all yelled again.

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed.

They left and went home. Kagome and Inuyasha had 'waisted' the last ten minutes making-out.

As they got to the door. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"What happened in the bar. Is that going to continue?" Kagome asked

"What, me singing or what we shared after?" Inuyasha asked taking her hand.

"After." Kagome said simply

"What do you think my Koishii." Inuyasha said as he kissed her passionately. They made-out for another ten minutes before Souta decided that he had, had enough and dumped frezzing cold water all over them.

"SOUTA!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.

Souta hide in his room till Kagome and Inuyasha left, and from the noises that he heard that night. He was very afraid to come out and interupt them again.

**Thats it people I hope you liked it. please review my story. Thank you : )**


	7. Get Off of My Back

**You know its just amazing what goes through someones head lol this is another little music Oneshot so I hope you enjoy it **

**Get Off of My Back!**

Inuyasha and the gang were out looking for jewel shards as usual. "Inuyasha, can't we stop. It's getting late and I'm getting tired. We didn't even stop to eat lunch." Kagome complained.

"Feh, Come with me. You guys go up a head. There's a hot spring not far from here. We'll be right behind you." Inuyasha said turning tord the trees. Kagome nodded to them and followed Inuyasha.

When the others had left and Inuyasha and Kagome were out of ear shot he turned to her.

"Kagome we're going to go a little further in. What ever happens in there is all true alright." Inuyasha said then turned back around and continued walking.

When they came to a clearing Kagome could make out Kikyo and a shape behind her, but couldn't see who it was.

"Hello Inuyasha. Are you ready to come to hell with me?" Kikyo asked

"No I'm not Kikyo." Inuyasha said coldly.

Kagome was surprised by the coldness in his voice. The shadowy figure behind Kikyo moved slightly but didn't get off the tree it was leaning on.

"When are you going to come with me Inuyasha? You promised to come to hell with me." Kikyo said advancing on him.

"You misunderstand me Kikyo. I said I'm not, as in I'm not going any where with you. Not now, not ever." Inuyasha had a cold look on his face much like Sesshomaru's. (shaking scary!!! cute but scary..lol)

"Why Inuyasha. Is it because of my reincarnation? Does she have your heart? Is that why she is here?" Kikyo asked angrely

"Kagome is here because she needed to know what I am about to say. She is NOTHING like you Kikyo. She is better then you if anything! As for if she has my heart. I sure as hell hope she does because I love her more then I ever thought possible." Inuyasha said turning to Kagome. "I really do Love you Kagome. I want you to know that." Inuyasha said in a carring voice.

Kagome was on the verge of tears. She ran into his arms. "I love you too, Inuyasha." He held her tightly to him.

"Inuyasha! You belong to me!" Kikyo yelled notching an arrow. She was about to fire when a green whip came out of nowhere and distroyed her clay body.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha." Said a familier monotone voice.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked the shadow coldly.

Sesshomaru laughed slightly. This scared Kagome but only slightly. "I just can't believe that you are so weak to fall for a human, little brother. You are just like father. Letting humans control you and becoming weak because of it." Sesshomaru spat. "Father was a fool. He fell in love with a human and had a filthy half-breed as a son."

"Your wrong Sesshomaru. Humans don't make me weak. In fact, its the very opposite. They make me stronger." Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him and drew Tetsusaiga.

"You are weak and I will dispose of you once and for all." Sesshomaru said pulling out Tokijin.

"Get off my back!" Inuyasha spat running at him.

Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru clash swords and its a tie in strangth. Kagome watchs from the side as her love and his brother fight one another. They jump back and start over again.

There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me

"You can't win Inuyasha. You are weak and less powerful." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know 

"Shut up Sesshomaru. I know I can beat you and I will win." Inuyasha ran at him again and they clashed swords.

Yeah get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way, I'm wild and untaimed  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back 

Inuyasha smiled as he jumped away from Sesshomaru and brought his sword down with the wind scar. Missing Sesshomaru. Inuyasha dodged his brothers next attack with little effort.

You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can't find a way in  
That's what I'm saying  
Oh, now if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know

Oh, get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way, I'm wild and untaimed  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru clash swords again and Sesshomaru is pushed away this time by Inuyasha's force. Inuyasha unleashes the windscar again and this time it hits him but didn't kill him.

Oh, if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know

Get off, Get off (yeah)  
Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way, I'm wild and untaimed  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
You know this train is coming off this track  
Get off of my back

Yeah get off of my back  
Get off, (yeah) (ohh)  
Get off, get off, get off, get off,  
Get off, get off, get off,  
Get off of my back

Sesshomaru hit the floor still alive. He couldn't find much strangth to stand but he managed. As he got to his feet he turned to his brother and lifted Tokijin in to the air. Inuyasha got ready for him to attack but what happened next shocked him. Sesshomaru stuck Tokijin in the ground but didn't attack. Instead he got down on one knee and bowed his head. As a sign of Loyalty and obediance.

Inuyasha relaxed slightly. He still held Tetsusaiga up in front of him but moved slowly over to his brother wairily.

"Do you surrender to me Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked in a demanding voice.

"Yes, Inuyasha. You are victorice. I now see why father had the honor of naming you. Father never named me. So you are his true son. Not I." Sesshomaru stood with much difficalty. "You are the true leader of the West and I will do as you say." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"Good. Leave these lands. Only return when you have learned that humans and demons are equals." Inuyasha said sheathing his sword and walked over to Kagome. "Come on Kagome. Lets go and meet up with the others." Kagome followed Inuyasha and left Sesshomaru to himself.

Half way back Kagome stopped and sat down on a rock. Inuyasha turned around when he didn't hear Kagome behind him. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her and sat down in front of her. "Is something wrong?"

"No Inuyasha. Nothings wrong I'm just really tired is all." Kagome said as she yawned.

"Get on my back and we'll walk back to the camp. I'll let you take a bath tomorrow if you want one." Inuyasha said getting down far enough so she could get on his back.

As she got on his back she whispered in his ear, "I love you Inuyasha. Thank you."

He smiled and headed to the camp. "I love you too Kagome." He whispered to her.

As they reached the camp Kagome got down and headed for her bag. Instead of grabing her sleeping bag she grabed her bath things and started to head to the hot spring.

"Kagome I thought you said you were tired." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"I am but my muscles hurt from all the walking we did today and the hot water will relax them." Kagome said continuing her walk to the springs.

Sango was already there when she got there. "Kagome. What did Inuyasha want to talk to you about?" Sango asked as Kagome got into the water.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to scream. If you do I will have to drown you, got it." Kagome warned.

"Alright just tell me." Sango persisted.

Kagome told her everything that happened after they went into the woods. When she was finished she say Sango dunk her head under the water and bubbles come up. A moment later Sango resurficed and grined at Kagome.

"I'm so happy for you Kagome." Sango nearly squealed.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone I don't think Inuyasha wants anyone to know yet so don't say anything unless he tells you, ok." Kagome asked politly.

"Will do Kagome. My lips are closed." Sango said messing up Kagome's world frase for keeping a secret.

They finished their bath and went up to the camp. Kagome was a little surprised that her sleeping bag was already set up. _'Inuyasha? Did he do this for me?'_ When she looked up in the tree above her she saw two gloden eyes looking at her. The owner of these eyes was smiling at her. Kagome smiled back sweetly and climed into bed. Her smile never leaving her face.

The next morning breakfest was already ready when Kagome got up. Miroku was gone and so was Inuyasha. Shippo was still asleep and so was Sango. _'Inuyasha, what are you up to?'_ Kagome wondered.

Suddenly Inuyasha poped out of no where and grabed her from behind. Kagome squeeked and Inuyasha jumped off to the stream with her in his arms. (a/n: just a small warning Inuyasha is going to be a little OOC in a moment but he will go back to being to his normal self after.)

When they finally stoped Inuyasha covered Kagome's eyes and led her somewhere. "Inuyasha, what are you up to?" Kagome said trying to hold down a small giggle.

"You'll see." Inuyasha walked her a few more feet and stoped. "Alright Kagome. Surprise." Inuyasha removed his hands and Kagome looked around her.

They were near a small pond with a willow tree. Under the willow tree there was a romantic breakfast for two. She couldn't believe it. Her hanyou had done all this for her. She actually pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh, Inuyasha. This is wonderful. Did you do all of this?" Kagome asked

"Miroku helped a little. He helped me set up and get the food here. Do you really like it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I love it Inuyasha. Thank you." Kagome said sitting down under the tree with Inuyasha.

When they were done Inuyasha was thinking about something, but instead of looking in to space he was looking at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. Finally he got what courage he had and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure Inuyasha. What is it?" Kagome asked.

"You know I love you with all my heart right?" Kagome nodded. "Well I was wondering if..." A gust of wind interputed them.

"Kagome. How are you? This mutt treating you right?" Koga asked holding Kagome's hands.

"I'm fine Koga. Inuyasha takes very good care of me. Which is why I love him so much." Kagome said trying to take her hands back but Koga wouldn't let go. (a/n: the jerk)

"Kagome. You can't mean that you really like this half-breed. You can do much better then mutt face here." Koga persisted holding Kagome's hands to his chest.

Kagome was able to get one hand free and slaped Koga so hard in the face that he went to the ground. Inuyasha had been fuming that Koga couldn't take a hint. _'Mangy wolf's dencer then me.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Koga! NEVER CALL INUYASHA THAT AGAIN!" Kagome brought her voice down a little. "I love Inuyasha the way he is I wouldn't go with you or any other man. Even if by some chance that you did kill Inuyasha. I would rather follow him in death then be anyone elses. So get this through your head Koga! I AM _**NOT**_ _**YOUR**_ _**WOMAN!!!**_" Kagome screamed at Koga.

To say Koga was terrified would be an understatement. Koga nodded his head and ran with his tail between his legs.

Kagome calmed down and sat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was dumbfounded by Kagomes decloration.

"So what were you going to ask me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after she calmed down more.

"Kagome." Inuyasha pulled her close and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, Kagome." Inuyasha said into her neck.

Kagome giggled at what Inuyasha was doing.

"Kagome. Would consider being my mate and staying with me forever?" Inuyasha asked after he pulled away to look into her eyes.

Kagome could hardly believe what she was hearing. He wanted her to be his mate. It was like a dream come true. She pinched herself again just to double check. When nothing changed she just about tackled him to the ground. "Of course I'll be your mate Inuyasha. Nothing would make me happier!" Kagome pulled back only to lay her lips on his. He was shocked for a moment but kissed her back.

Back at camp Shippo was playing a prank on Miroku cause he once again couldn't control his 'cursed hands' and groped Sango.

Shippo planted a few of his mushrooms on his back and they iched like crazy.

"GET OFF MY BACK!!!!" Miroku yelled as he ran around the camp with Sango and Shippo laughing at him.

**Ok thats it!!! tell me what you think please please please please please please please review my story!!! thank you.**


	8. KISSING!

**This poped in my head while i was reading a story so here you go !! i dont own Inuyasha or anyone.. except Marie.**

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

The Inu-gang and their new friend Marie were sitting in Keada's hut after Kagome and Inuyasha had another big fight. Kagome thought that Inuyasha loved Kikyo and Inuyasha thought that Kagome loved Koga. The truth was that they loved eachother.

Marie had the ability to read minds, which no one knew about, and kept switching from Inuyasha's mind to Kagome's.

She finally had enough of all the lies and couldn't help but step in.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! THAT'S IT!" Marie yelled scaring everyone in the hut.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled

"You two are complete baka's. Mainly you Inuyasha. I can't take it any more! Tell Kagome the truth or I will." Marie said glaring daggers at him.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Inuyasha started.

"Very well." Marie said calmly scaring everyone. "Keada? Do you have a truth serum?" Marie asked

"Hai. What do you plan on doing with it?" Keada asked

"You'll see." Marie took the bottle and drank a little out of it.

"Now where do I begin. Lets see. I can't tell a lie because of the stuff I just drank so..." Marie got an evil look on his face. "Shippo thinks of Kagome as his second mother, Kirara loves fish and hates it that Kagome and Inuyasha are complete baka's about eachother."

"How do you know that?" Sango asked

"I can read minds." Marie said as everyone in the room sat dumbfounded. "Where was I?" Marie asked

"I believe you went from Shippo to Kirara.Then who?" Miroku asked

"Oh right. Miroku only flirts with other women to get Sango jelious. The reason is to perverted to say." Marie said hitting Miroku on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Miroku asked

"Your a pervert!" Marie said turning away from him.

"Sango wishes she could free her brother Kohaku from Naraku. Sango you also have a little explaining to do but I see why you don't, and I think your right your right. He cant be trusted." Marie said as she looked at Sango. She turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome froze they were next and they knew it.

"Inuyasha. Where do I begin?" Marie said looking at him with an evil smile.

"How about you do Keada first." Inuyasha said nerviously.

"Keada's sister is Kikyo and you don't really love Kikyo, do you Inuyasha." Marie said in a knowing way.

"I.. uh." Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say, but his mind was going a mile a minute. _'SHIT! Now she's going to tell everyone that I... No! Don't think it. Don't think it. I don't think it she won't know.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I already know." Marie said smiling still.

_'FUCK!'_ Inuyasha's mind screamed.

"Yes. Isn't that what you want to do with Kagome?" Marie said keeping her devilish smile on her face.

"Uhh..." Inuyasha was speechless and as red as his kimono.

"I'll tell you what. I still can't lie but I can say it a different way other then streight out like you should have before." Marie said calmly to him.

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.

"Very well." Marie said making her grin go wider and making Inuyasha very wishful that he had gone the other way.

"Well sence I still can't lie. How about I do this." Marie said clearing her throat.

"Inu and Kags sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Inuyasha was beat red as was Kagome.

"First come's love. Then comes Marrage. Then comes Baby in the baby Carriage." Marie started to laugh at the expressions on their faces. A mixture of embarrisment and shock.

Inuyasha was the first one to speak up after the laughter had died down.

"Kagome can I talk to you for a minute. Alone!" Inuyasha said glaring at everyone else in the room.

"Good idea Inuyasha." Marie said with a knowing smile. "Come on guys let's leave the 'lovebirds' alone for a minute." Marie said giggling again.

Everyone left and Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kagome looked back at him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started.

"Yes Kagome?"

"You don't love Kikyo? But I thought that..." Inuyasha interupted her

"That I did? At one point I thought I did but I really don't. I came to relize that Kikyo and I were only lonely and needed a way out so we turned to eachother.

"Oh." Kagome said calmly

Inuyasha moved closer to her. "Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Do you love Koga?" Inuyasha asked

"NO!" yelled a distant voice that belonged to Marie.

Kagome giggled at that. "No Inuyasha. I don't love Koga." Kagome said smiling.

"Then why do you flirt with him?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't flirt with him. I'm nice to him because he stoped his pack from eating me alive." Kagome said.

"So, you really don't like Koga that way? What about that Hobo guy?" Inuyasha asked

"No and not in a million years. Not the Hojo here and not the Hojo in my world." Kagome said sturenly.

"Then I have a question for you Kagome." Inuyasha asked

"Mmhmm." Kagome replied.

"Would you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome could feel tears come to her eyes. "Inuyasha?" She jumped into his arms. "Nothing would make me happier!" Kagome said kissing him.

--else where--

"MIROKU YOU PERVERTED LETCH! SEE IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" Sango yelled.

"Sango. Stop please. You know I care only for you! Don't do anything rash!" Miroku yelled running away from her.

"Idiot!" Shippo said.

"Mew!" Kirara said in agreement

"Hey thanks for the drink Keada it worked like a charm." Marie said handing Keada the bottle with the 'truth serum' in it.

"No problem child. I was tired of them arguing anyways. Did they tell eachother?" Keada asked

"Does this answer your question?" Marie said as Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the hut. Kagome in Inuyasha's arms and headed off to an un known destination.

"Where is he taking her?" Shippo asked.

"The Mating grounds." Marie said calmly with a smile.

"Lucky." Miroku commented.

Sango hit him in the head with her Hirikotsu. Knocking him unconcease.

**Thats it tell me what you think : ) till next time **


	9. Teardrops

**Ok... well my friend acctually gave me this idea.. so here you go and i dont own Inuyasha or Teardrops On My Guitar...**

**Teardrops**

Kagome went home and her friends wanted her to hang out with them so she agreed and headed they came over to Kagomes.

Ayume sat next to Kagome on the couch while Eri and Yuka sat on the floor.

"So hows that double crossing boyfriend?" Eri asked

"He went and saw her again." Kagome said sadly.

"What did you do?" Yuka asked

"I didn't do anything. He still loves her so what can I do? I can't make him forget her." Kagome said sadly.

"I know what will chear you up Kagome!" Ayume said.

"What?" Kagome asked in a curious tone.

"Why not sing. That always make's you feel better." Ayume said with a small smile.

"Ayume's right Kagome. Singing always cheers you up." Yuka said smiling now.

"Come on Kagome sing. I even have my cd's with me." Eri said pulling out her cd's.

"Alright. Let's go upstairs to my room. So Souta doesn't spy on us." Kagome said getting up.

The girls followed her up the stairs to her room.

Eri and Yuka sat on the bed while Ayume sat in the chair. Kagome found a song and put it in her player.

Little did the girls know that Inuyasha was right outside the window. He had come to bring Kagome back cause she had left without saying a word to anyone. He listened to the melody of the song and it was sad. _'Why is Kagome listening to a sad song. Is she sad about something? Was it something I did?'_ Inuyasha thought as he listened he could tell Kagome was the one singing and there were no words coming from the box that makes noise. Just music and Kagome sang the words.

Kagome looked at her friends as the music began. She decided to put her own twist on the song to make it more from her and how she felt. So she just played the music with no words. Eri had to make it that way cause she had done the song for a dare and she couldn't use the words for help. So here she was about to sing her heart out.

Inu looks, at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want, and I'm needing

Everything that we should be

I bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without

Inu talks to me

I laugh cause it's just so funny

and I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Inu walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breath

And there he goes

so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes

and know she's lucky cause

_a tear goes down Kagomes sheeck as she goes on sadly._

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

_Inuyasha can't believe his ears. Does Kagome love him? Or was she talking about someone else named Inu. Other girl? Could she mean Kikyo? Why would he want to stay with Kikyo. He just let her rest in peace so he could be with Kagome. _

So I drive home alone

as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight

Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up

There's never enough

He's all that I need

to fall into

Inu looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

Kagome lets a single tear fall down her face and sits down on her bed. The girls give her a hug and comfert her.

"Don't worry Kagome. Everything will work out in the end." Ayume said calmly.

Inuyasha goes through Souta's window scaring the kid but quickly covering his mouth before he alerted the girls he was there.

"Shhh. I want to surprise Kagome. Do you have those street cloths that Kagome bought for me?" Inuyasha asked reliesing the kid.

"No, but I have somthing for you so hold on and I'll get those and what I got you ok?" Souta said running out the door.

_'Man that kid is weird.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Souta went to Kagome's room and knocked.

Kagome opened the door and looked out. "What is it Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Could I have an outfit of Inuyasha's I got him something to go with one of them and I just want to make sure it matches." Souta said calmly.

"Alright, which one?" Kagome asked openingher door and walking over to the closet.

"The red t-shirt and black pants." Souta said.

Kagome got the outfit and handed it to him.

"Why don't you just keep it in your room." Kagome said

"Alright. Thanks sis." Souta ran to his room and shut the door.

"Here you go Inuyasha. I got you this. I hope it fits." Souta said holding up a black dog coller.

"Very funny kid, but I'm not waring that." Inuyasha said putting on the pants and t-shirt.

"Come on Inuyasha. It will look cool and I know Kagome will love it." Souta taunted.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Fine. If you think it will help." Inuyasha put the coller on and looked himself over.

"You look great Inuyasha. Now come on." Souta pulled Inuyasha out the door and over to Kagomes room.

Souta knocked on the door again. "Kagome, someones here to see you." Souta left Inuyasha at the door.

"Ye.. Inuyasha?" Kagome said opening the door.

"Hey, Kagome do you think I could talk to youy for a minute? Alone." Inuyasha said eyeing her friends.

"Sure. Guys could I talk to Inuyasha for a minute?" Kagome asked

Her friends got up and walked out the door glaring at Inu on the way out.

Kagome closes the door behind them and goes and sits on her bed. "What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha couldn't look at her. "I heard you singing that song Kagome. I know you try not to hate people but I did love Kikyo. Up till now." Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "That's why I went to see her Kagome. I don't love her any more. I... I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting down on her bed looking down at the floor so his bangs covered his eyes.

He didn't know what to expect.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He loves her! Kagome pulled her self together and huged Inuyasha. "I love you too Inuyasha. I always have." Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"Your happy and yet your crying." Inuyasha observed.

"They are happy tears Inuyasha. Im just really happy that you finally said you love me!" Kagome said in a happy voice.

Inuyasha smiled and held her to him.

Outside the door Eri and Yuka were handing bet money over to Ayume and Souta. "Told you he would choose Kagome." Souta and Ayume said in unison.

**Thats it hope you like it... : )**


	10. Won't Say I'm in Love

**Instead of going into how this one-shot came to me I'm just going to write it. I don't own Inuyasha so stop asking.**

**Won't say I'm in love**

The group just destroyed a swamp demon and now everyone was covered in filth. Inuyasha didn't have any slime on him but he stank just the same.

Everyone stopped for the night and the girls and Shippo called dibs on taking a bath first. Inuyasha was going to argue but Kagome threatened 'no ramen' for a week, so he reluctantly gave in. Although the smell was driving him insane, he knew he wouldn't be able to live without his ramen.

The girls got their things and walked to the hot spring that Inuyasha had found not too far away. Shippo was silently trotting behind them thinking about random nonsense.

"Inuyasha sure didn't want that sea serpent to touch you Kagome. I wonder why?" Sango said with an I-know-something-you-don't look in her eyes.

"He just didn't want anything happening to his shard detector," Kagome spat out. "Come on, I can't stand this smell any longer; no wonder Inuyasha wanted to take his bath first."

"Oh, come on Kagome. You know he doesn't think of you as only his shard detector." Sango encouraged as they got undressed and settled in the refreshing water.

"I don't think so Sango. I think all I'll ever be is a shard detector for him. He will never know how I really feel." Kagome blinked at what she just said. "What am I saying? He's just my friend anyway. We could never be anything more." Kagome said with a somewhat sad voice.

Unknown to the girls and Shippo, Inuyasha was perched high in the trees listening to them; prepared to fight if anything attacked the girls. He wasn't looking, but he could hear everything very clearly.

_'So she does only like me as a friend. I should have known. A girl like her could never love a half-breed like me.' _Inuyasha thought getting ready to jump a few branches away. He didn't want to listen to the girls conversation anymore. It actually hurt him to hear that, and he really didn't want to know anymore. The hanyou was about to go out of listening range but still be close enough if some creature came out. Much to his surprise, as he turned away he heard a soft voice begin to sing. Was that Kagome's voice? It was so beautiful.

Kagome:

If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Sango and Shippo:

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you

Kag: oh no

Sango and Shippo:

Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Kag:  
Oh, No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Sango and Shippo:  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Kag:  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Sango and Shippo:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Kag: Oh,

Sango and Shippo:

Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Kag:  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

Sango and Shippo:  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Kag:  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Sango and Shippo:  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

Kag:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Sango and Shippo:  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Kag:  
Oh, oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love 

Sango and Shippo: sha, la, la,la,la, ah

To say the least Inuyasha was completely blown away.

_'Kagome loves me? Well if she won't say it then I won't either. At least not yet. When Naraku is gone and I know she won't get hurt then I will tell her.'_

"See Kagome? Now all we have to do is get Inuyasha to tell you he loves you." Shippo said with a grin.

"Shippo we all know Inuyasha will never tell us what's on his mind." Sango said

_'Damn straight.' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to listen.

"Your right Sango. I wonder how we will make him tell us?" Kagome thought out loud.

"I don't know but I do know that I smell and feel better. Let's get back so the guys can take a bath so we don't have to smell them all night." Sango said giggling.

"Good idea Sango. Let's get going." Kagome said as they got out.

They got dressed and headed back.

Inuyasha got back to camp before them and made it look like he never left. Miroku, who Inuyasha knocked out, woke up just in time to see the girls come out of the bushes.

"I see you three are done with your baths. Come on Inuyasha we both need one." Miroku said as they got up and headed to the hot spring.

Once away for the camp so no one could hear them Miroku whispered to Inuyasha,

"The next time you decide to go spy on the girls, don't knock me out! I wouldn't have minded seeing the girls as they bathed." Miroku said with a perverted smile.

"That's why I knocked you out. I didn't watch them I listened for danger you perverted monk! As if I would spy on Kagome." Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Me thinks' the man doth protest too much." Miroku said with a grin.

"What are you going on about Miroku?" Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said still grinning.

"Feh."

**: D ok thats it for now tell me what you all thing and thanks for reading my storys. : )**


End file.
